Motherly love
by redeye84
Summary: its a few months since the war is over and christmas is nearby. Yzak goes back home to see his mother and spend some time with his subcordinate (which is a she) Yzakxshiho. Please read and review


Disclaimer: All characters and mobile suits are belonging to Sunrise and Bandai therefore I make no claims that on ownership.

After the war between the Earth Alliance and Zaft, The Plant supreme council under the newly appointed leader Gilbert Durandal which decide to resume export back to its sponsor, assisting the natural into removing the N-Jammer , Assist in solving their energy crisis trying to make a better relation with Earth Alliance. Unfortunately some coordinators didn't liked the things he is doing therefore causing some of them to desert Plant mostly old members of Zaft soldiers and Patrick Zala loyalist which later staging up many guerrilla attack among transport cargo and causing dispute among the public. Which the Plant supreme council respond with introducing a newer military force called the Plant Self Defences Force which is build up with the remands of Zaft Army to maintain peace and order within Plant.

C.E 71 12.20

Ruins that was once Boaz

After the nuke attack now Boaz is piled up with huge chunks of rock and destroyed ships, mobile suits and mobile amour, 2 Strike Daggers were patrolling a cargo ship it may look like smooth patrol until several Ginns appear from nowhere shot down both mobile suit and cargo in a blink of an eye which the pilot soon realize that the Daggers they shot down were just made out of cardboard and the Cargo was empty where they learned that they were tricked.

Suddenly a Nazca Class ship appears from its hiding place.

"Told u Carl that they will take the bait those remote control dummies really fooled them, they may be elites but their main weakness is their hatred with Natural make them predictable. "

"Quiet will you I am trying to make an announcement here."

Later the captains of the ship took the mike and radio the Ginns pilot.

"Attention to Zaft forces (The guerrillas are sensitive on addressing them) this is the Plant Self Defences Force u are hereby ask to surrender yourself or we will take hostile action"

"Self Defences Force! Hmph so u must one of Gilberts dogs who is a natural supporters. We will never surrender especially not to traitors all units attack that Nazca warship"

"Alright Yzak that your cue"

A young white haired boy picks up the message inside a mobile suit which identifies as Duel Gundam and didn't had the assault shroud equipment due to Self Defences force policy which limits a certain firepower within mobile suits inside the Nazca class ship and replies.

"Roger Engaging enemy"

Later Duel gundam walks to the linear catapult which he waits for the operator to give the go signal. Which he soon receive a radio from the operator.

"Okay Yzak u are ready to go and good hunting"

"Roger Yzak Joule launching"

The liner catapult creates a strong force which pushes the mobile suit into flying out to space which later he used his booster to move to the designated area. Later on 5 other mobile suits which came out from the same place soon follow him from behind unlike Yzak mobile suit the mobile suit who follow him were green ginn looking mobile suit which is identified as Guaz.

"Alright Alpha 2 u lead Alpha 3 and 4, Alpha 5 and 6 you with me we spread out to 2 squads and engage the enemy"

"C'mon Yzak we been fighting with you for already 3 to 4 months I am sure u know our names" A female voice respond to the intercom.

"I know that Shiho but it's a must to use code name during mission "

"Yeah like Scar face"

The cool face over the pilot when all frustrated and trying to resist not to shoot her down

"WHY YOU.... "

Suddenly a male voice interrupts the conversation

"Captain I don't think this is the time cause enemy is coming "

Without realizing his radar picks up the enemy

"Okay what are the enemy?"

"7 ginn and 1 ginn recon type and they seems to be scattering"

"Recon type must be the leader, Alright alpha 1 to all engage the Ginns leave the recon to

Me "

A typical yes sir reply was mention by all the pilots.

Soon a massive dog fight appears between the Guazs and the Ginns. Generally the Ginn pilots were more experience than the Guaz but the Guaz ms out perform the Ginn which is the reason the Guaz was winning easily.

Yzak who is dodge a Ginn bazooka shot easily and immediately shoot it down with his beam rifle which soon emerge the Ginn recon type.

"Alright u may take down my men easily but I won't go down that easily"

Yzak said to himself "This guy might be tricky"

First the recon type starts firing his weapon which he use his shield to block those shots which Yzak respond to firing back to the recon unit which he successfully evade those shots. In return the recon type threw his sniper rifle, took out his heavy sword and charge towards Yzak who quickly store his beam rifle on his back and took out his beam saber which the gun to gun combat turn to a sword to sword fight. Without much slash and dodge Yzak cuts off the sword from his hand and slice the head. With a pause he radioed the pilot.

"Its still not to late to surrender you can still live a normal life"

"Surrender? Normal life? I rather die than to see a natural living "

The pilot self destructs his mobile suit and Yzak quickly put his shield up and protect himself from the explosion with all enemies destroy and none of his team mate lost.

"Ivar to all alpha units all enemies are eliminated mission accomplice all unit return back to Ivar "

"This is alpha 1 we copy returning back to base"

As Yzak come down from his mobile suit a rather young pale face brown hair boy who is around yzak age came to him, put an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey Captain we score 2 kills today huh... Maybe soon I can get to be like you"

Suddenly 2 red pilot suit soldiers which are both around Yzak age one who is female, brown hair, pale face and skinny body build and the other pilot who is black hair, rather medium body build interrupt their conversation. Which the black hair boy said

"Dream on Tonomura those guys u took down were plain rookies we had to take on the hard guys. "

"Say whatever u want u might be soon saluting to me "replied Tonomura

Suddenly Yzak started to ask Shiho

"It is necessary to make bad jokes in sorties"

"No but it sometimes fun to break off that cool habit of yours"

As Yzak wanted to go further but a rather green soldier uniform barge in with excitement later soon his happy face gone down as he see the frown from Yzak

"Something I miss sir? "

"Nevermind what it is? "

"Good news people we are given 9 days shore leave back to plant to celebrate Christmas

A loud cheer was among all the pilots except Yzak who is still upset with today's incident Teiichi the dark haired pilot said

"Since we are on shore leave lets head to the academy by Christmas Eve to celebrate and oh yeah Yzak by the way I heard that they were going make u guess of honour. (Teiichi is rather that type of guy who always gets information)

By him mentioning his name he got his attention and replied

"Why me I didn't do anything special"

Tonomura decide to answer the question by saying

"Well u did score 2 gundam kills which was not many can achieve maybe they wanted to inspire the newer trainees."

Then Teiichi tell Yzak

"I will get the additional detail soon. I will tell you as soon I as I get em "

Which he quickly dash off to his laptop which Tonomura decide to follow him and speak in a high tone.

"Hey wait for me I wanna know who's coming"

Soon the green pilot uniform said to Yzak

"Since were leaving tomorrow I better start packing I am leaving sir "as he salute to him.

Yzak salute to him back and watch him leave. Leaving Yzak alone with Shiho which Shiho said

"So Yzak where were we? "

"Uh don't bother lost my mood anyway I think I better pack also"

Which he sped off without waiting a reply from Shiho which Shiho said to herself

"Men always in a hurry to do things"

She also decides to go back to her quarters. As Yzak he heads to his locker to change his pilot suit to his regular uniform which he found a letter in his locker with the same news. So after changing, chow, shower then an early sleep which the other pilots were too busy planning what to do with their holidays than to irritate him. (They may irritate him but they are still nice to him)

On the next day the pilots collect their bags and head to a shuttle they was to send them back home. Which Carl gave him a warm farewell to Yzak and the other pilots.

"Well Yzak me and behalf the crew thank you for being with us on this whole voyage and I am honoured that you were under my command. "

"Well thanks sir "

"Oh yeah Yzak try to use this time to talk to your mom I heard after war she was kinda face boycott due to she support Patrick Zala"

As the second he mention his mother he remember about after the war his mother Ezalia  
Joule had been demoted by Eileen Canaver who she is now Vice Supreme councillor to a position in the cabinet which she doesn't have much power unlike before. Also people around her may not express their hatred but they didn't really want to be in friendly terms with her. Yzak wanted to council her but he was always sent to frontline to aid the battle.

Suddenly a voice from afar picks Yzak attention from afar.

"Hey kid HEEYYYY were leaving better get on now or were leaving without you"

So with a quick salute he board the shuttle which took of as soon he was inside as various pilot greeted him and went back to their conversation. He took a seat at behind and decides the lie down. A flash back from during the part before he departs back to Jachin Due from Archangel. He was in Archangel Hanger talking to Dearka.

"What do you mean you are not coming back to plant?"

Dearka with a serious face unlike the usual grin

"Well I feel that despite this war over they are gonna be conflicts so I am staying to help to resolve them also I would be charge for treason if I return.

"I can talk to them, I can ensure we are fighting for the right reason, I can..."

"Enough already Yzak I made up my mind and you can't make me change it, I am also sure that Athrun would be making the same decision.

"So this is good bye? "Reply Yzak with a sad tone

"Don't think of it as good bye we will meet each other again when problems really resolve.

As Yzak wanted to reply a strange voice start repeating over his head as he starts to see a dark hair boy near his face which he made him so surprise he got up immediately and calm down as he realise it was Teiichi and it was only a dream.

"Don't scare me like that "

"Me? I didn't do anything all I just ask you is to wake up so had a pleasant dream"

"You don't need to know so what it is? "

"The party will begin at 8 pm on Christmas Eve so don't be late."

So as Teiichi gone down to the finer detail throughout the whole trip which he stop when they realize the shuttle had reach to its destination Yzak was relive the info he needed was just a fraction from the amount he tell him.. So as he collect his bag all the other pilots saluted farewell and sped off as Teiichi reminded him again the time of the party while moving off.

"8 pm don't be late"

"Yeah I heard you "then with a smaller tone "for the 8th time "

So Yzak took a bus from the station to back to his home which wasn't really the mansion where Lacus live but one of those standard housing all over plant. On his way home he only notices that the snow effect was starting. (the Plant engineer add this effect to not only simulate life on earth also to create that rather Christmas mode to the people) .As he opens the door his mother who was busy sweeping the floor Yzak was a bit shock as he sees her Mother in t shirt and skirt as he was used to see his mother in plant council uniform. His mother saw him and stop what was she doing and gave a hug to him.

"Welcome back Yzak "

"Hi mom"

"It good to have you back, Okay Yzak u take a seat and I get u a drink "

"Don't worry Mom I am okay "

"Well if you don't mind can we get seat before we go on "

"Sure "

As Yzak and his mother take a seat from a couch nearby his mother started by saying

"So how are u over there, coping well? "

"Don't worry I am fine so how about you "

"Me? Don't worry I am okay unless you count the cold shoulder and the hostile stare I am okay "with a sad tone and tear slowly dropping out from her eyes "It seem to be something in my eye "with a slightly happy tone "maybe I said to much I mean I should thank her instead with so much responsibility off my back I could come back home earlier to take care of the house and maybe spend more time with you. By the way Christmas is coming soon so are you free?

"Well actually I... Err.. "

"You mean u have plan" She was with a reluctant voice "I understand I can enjoy on my ow..."

Yzak speaking in his own thought

"I truly wanted to go to that party but I fell somehow wrong to leave her be so...."

Yzak with a determine reply

"Actually no Mom I have no plan so sure we can celebrate Christmas at home"

Yzak mother with a happy face which she immediately hugs him again and said

"This is so great we can get to spend some time just me and you, Oh wait I have to get the ready for our Christmas dinner. Yzak if you don't mind if you come with me to get provision "

So for the next following days Yzak and His mother spend most of the time going Christmas shopping, Decorating the house and Etc (sorry I don't celebrate Christmas so I wouldn't know much) On Christmas Eve Ezalia Joule spend most of her time on the kitchen which Yzak insist on helping her but she prefer if he didn't help as she didn't wanted to risk him spoiling the food. So Yzak laze around the TV until a doorbell was ringed.

"UHh who could it be "

He gets up from the couch and open the door to find Shiho wearing a red military coat with a pink hat waiting at his doorstep.

"So what do you want? "

She took a while to speak due to her surprise to see Yzak in civilian clothes as in sweater and jeans

"Oh yeah Teiichi told me to tell you that u should prepare a speech, he did insisted on coming by but I told him I tell him since I was on your way to your house"

Yzak with a heavy sigh and said

"Sorry I am not coming "

"What did u said? "

"I am not coming "

"Why you are guess of honour and we were planning on a big par..."

"Sorry but spending Christmas with my mom means a lot to her and I feel wrong to leave her . "

"Okay I understood oh well guess I have to head back to tell the bad news"

Yzak signing again as he close the door a his mother head pop out from the kitchen and ask

"Who was it? "

"Don't worry mom just a friend who stop by to say hi "

He deicide to go up to his room in hope to kill some time which his room isn't really big but it is cosy with just a bed, cupboard and a computer. He decides to on his computer and stares to a disk

" ZGMF-1017 GINN simulation "

With a grin on his face he pop it into the computer and start the game which he won the game pretty easily due to he actually piloted a ms for real. As he just finishes the game his mother called him for dinner. Which he was impress by the food as roast turkey, pudding, chestnut and etc. His mother in a smiling faces and said

"Before we eat I go and freshened myself up and put a change into better clothes so please do wait "

Obediently he waits which didn't take long which he see his mother was wearing a white gown with pearl earrings and bracelet.

"How do I look "

"Great mom "

"I wonder if I was younger this could be a date "

"........."

"C'mon Yzak I was just kidding you know maybe sometimes you take things too seriously what are waiting for well dig in "

After a long scrumptious meal both of them clean up and settle down on the television with haft watching the TV and talking about the good times they had during the past..

"I remember after that... "

A doorbell was heard which Yzak which made he wonder who could it be at this kind of hour which is 11 pm. So he decide to get it as he open the door he found Shiho again in his door step .With a smiling face she greeted him.

"Hi Yzak the party end quite short due to your absences"

"Were they angry with me "

"Don't worry about that they understand oh yeah I have... "

Suddenly Ezalia appear behind Yzak

"Hi there u must be Yzak friend "

Shiho quickly reply

"Hi Miss Joule "

"Oh please call me Ezalia I receive enough "Miss Joule" thing already in work. By the way would u like to come in for a drink it must cold at this weather and at this hour "

"Don't worry Ezalia I just wanted to drop by only so I should be going "]

Yzak with a wave on his hand

"Bye Shiho"

Suddenly Ezalia called her back

"wait , wait It must be late for a lady to be waling on her own at this hour Yzak why don't you walk her home ? "

"She? I think she can pretty manage on her own"

"Just do it as a courtesy of a gentlemen will you anyway I feel guilty enough to keep you with why don't u go out and have some fun"

"Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry about me I spend the whole morning and afternoon on the kitchen I should be retiring soon so"

"Okay mom I get my coat and I be off"

While waiting Shiho talks to his mother

"You seems to be have quite a obedient son there"

"Yeah I maybe that's why he do so well in the army"

Yzak with the same coat as Shiho wears rushes down and as he almost leave the door his mother stop him and said

"I forgot your Christmas present "she stood a while to think then remember "Yeah wait a while Yzak I get your present for you"

Now it was Yzak turn to wait but again it didn't had to wait long as his mother came down with a rather fine wodden box. .With a smiling face

"Here you go Merry Christmas "

She opens the box and offers him the content inside. It was a custom made Luger (it is a pistol use by the officers by the German army back in the WW2). As Yzak picks up the gun he admired it in all direction.

"Really can I have this "

"Yes this is one of your father prized possession I thing you deserve it, well I be seeing you off"

He takes the gun and leaves the house with Shiho and greet farewell to his mother.

"Okay Bye Mom and thanks for the present "

"You are Welcome "

As they both waved good bye to her they both walk on the empty snowy street under the moonlight. While Shiho was looking at the scenery Yzak was still admiring his new present. As they were walking she stare at him who was still admiring his gun the she ask him.

"So where is your father now?"

"Well according to my mother he died during a terrorist attack when he guarding one of the ministers"

"Guarding that means he must be a Zaft member"

"Not exactly Zaft at that time more like Zodiac Alliance "

"Well I am sorry for your father death"

"Don't bother he died before I was born so I never had that feeling"

"Like revenge? "

"More like grief but revenge is close"

"Speaking of revenge I wonder why in the end you remove your scar did u killed the culprit"

With that question he put his gun in his pocket and answered

"No I didn't kill him but to tell you the truth I don't really know it could be many reason like the lost of my whole squad... "

"Oh yeah I remember 2 KIA and 2 MIA "

"Can u please don't interrupt me where was I oh yeah lost my whole squad which maybe I worry on more important things until I forget revenge or maybe during the massacre at Panama which felt revenge was wrong or maybe at that time he decide to spare me at Alaska." In his thought was "The main reason was Athrun and Dearka switching side from Zaft "

Later Shiho interrupt again by saying

"Maybe he has a crush on you"

By that replay his depress face turn angry and said

"Hey knock it off it isn't funny"

Shiho soon realize it was a bad joke and soon apologizes.

"Hey cool, cool don't get your temper up sorry a bad joke of mine"

"And last it that you all would stop calling me scar face"

Realizing her mistake she quickly attempt to change the subject

"Why do you like so much about this gun?"

"Well it's a custom made luger which is only given to officials who had done very honourable which the only person who can present this is the "Fuhrer" himself.

"Fuhrer?"

"Oh he was the country leader on that time just think of him as Patrick Zala."

"I see"

"Also this gun is almost one of the kinds as it's very hard to find things like this in this era"

Wishing she never asked that question she quickly stop him due to they almost overshoot her house.

"Well this is my house"

"Okay so I guess I should be going... "

"Wait come on in I actually wanted to invited you in to give you something "

Curiously he wonders what the item was so he went inside her house which her home was not much different from his own place .While Yzak look around. She went round to look for anyone.

"My parents is still not yet back from their party well come with me my room is upstairs"

The direction she lead Yzak was exactly the same direction to his own room. As they went inside Yzak felt relive they she wasn't that kind of girl who put lavender and all those type of perfume into her room. Later she took off her coat and said

"Here put your coat here "

Without saying anything he just took off his coat also after he took off his coat he notices she was wearing a shirt and short skirt. As Shiho digs her room she found her gift it was a white scarf which she gave it to him.

"Here maybe something to warm you up on your way back and..." Her face was all blushing then continued "well can read the side please"

As Yzak was putting it on he pick up the side and shock to see what it said.

"I Love you Yzak Joule"

Her face was even redder she said

"I was a long time ago I wanted to confess but since we were so busy with mission and war I guess time slips away. "

In respond Yzak face also gone red as he digs something out from his coat pocket it was a small black box and gave to her.

"Actually I also wanted to give this to you but I was too afraid u might reject it but now that I am confident you would accept it. "

As she receives it she opens it to find a beautiful golden necklace with a pendant with it. She quickly put it on and shows it to Yzak.

"Well what do you think "

With a still a red face he said.

"I think it suits you"

While she was admiring the necklace he also confesses.

"I love you also Shiho Hahnenfuss"

As she was touch by the present and glad he accepted her she quickly embrace him and cried happily and said

"I am so happy Yzak"

Which he reply with a me too as they embrace their faces met which lead to a warm passionate kiss. Which lasted a while when soon Shiho breaks it up and said.

"The necklace it must expensive "

"You bet it is it took me a whole month worth salary to buy this"

"Well I feel guilty for having you to do this for me; there must be something I can do for a return"

"Well the scarf and the kiss is a fair deal to me... "

"No, no, no they must be something they can even the scale"

It took a while for her to think but she got it

"I got it! Yzak please take a seat at that chair"

Yzak did what she told then she took a sit on the bed wipping her tears off she start to blush again slowly she put hey hand on her shirt which first she hesitate but she fight on which she slowly unbutton her shirt one by one making which shock Yzak as he was enjoying the strip show as she was done unbuttoning them she stop and said to Yzak

"As the return gift I offer you myself to you"

At first Yzak though of rejecting but feeling that she took quite an effort he decides to accept it.

"Okay I think it's a fair trade"

Slowly he went to the bed which he gave her another kiss while slowy lie both of them in the bed which they do it the whole entire night...


End file.
